Session 17 - Rooftop Sabotage
The Dogs of War returned to Sigil from their visit to the Feywild. After checking on their Redcap farm in the forgotten moon crypt, they went straight to see Kilmah and Bron to resupply. They went from there to visit Bariashuu on his home plane in the swamps of Cathrys. Nedra presented Bariashuu's kobold priests with a gift, a candle made be Imindel and scented like dead elves. Bariashuu was entertained by this gift. The party also showed Bariashuu the second excerpt from the Velvet Tome which they had been given by Beorhisto. Bariashuu pointed out that the passage "Once there were eight dragons who vied for the swamps of Cathrys" referred to him, but that only he remained, and he knew for certain that none of the Zenythri Preceptors were in the swamps of Cathrys. After returning again to Sigil, they went to visit Gwyonor at the Shattered Temple Library. Gwyonor made a magical replica of the Velvet Tome for the party and said he would study it himself to see if he could glean more information about the Zenythri Preceptors from it. At this point a runner from Zyndar found the party and they met him in his pocket dimension hideout. He told them that things had progressed well while they had been gone. The army of kuo-toa led by their high priestess Klogana was ready to move, as were an additional force of elves from Arborea, and more allies gathered together through the skillful diplomacy of Abbar Savi. The Redcap commandos were growing nicely and helping to were already helping to clear the sewers of Sigil. Along with help from Slyy's resistance, Ctha-Nitha's gnolls, and the newly recruited militia from Duskbridge in the Feywild and from Bariashuu himself, the war council believed that Sigil could be reclaimed. Preparations were under way and they attack was set for ninety days hence. One of the first steps in the plan was to close a massive portal to the plane of Mechanus through which modron reinforcements and supplies were entering the city. The portal was being projected by a magical apparatus sitting on the rooftop of a warehouse. The plan was to send a large force of gnolls to attack the building, clearing enough of a path that a small force could reach the roof and destroy or disable the projector. Zyndar asked if the party would be that small force. The party agreed and came up with a (completely fricking brilliant and beautiful) plan to use two bags of holding to open a rift to the astral plane, sucking a piece of the projector through it. The plan went well, the gnolls cleared a path and the party attained the roof, which was heavily defended by modrons and some of Jynjur's elves. Some of the party fought there way form an adjacent building to the projector, stuffed one bag into the other, and sucked a piece of it (along with themselves) into the astral plane. The remaining group did the same without spanning the gap to the building holding the projector. Being sucked through the rift was chaotic and psychically damaging and left some of the party disabled, floating adrift in the astral sea. Category:Session Summaries